Daydream Warrior
by Ultmt
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de la persona que menos deseas? Aceptar tus sentimientos y darte cuenta que no son correspondidos es lo peor de todo, darte cuenta que no eres su alma gemela.


_**Disclaimer: Love Live! no me pertenece sino a Sakurako Kimino, Sunrise, ASCII Media, etc.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela" del fandom Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine! Latino.**_

* * *

 **Daydream Warrior**

" _En este sueño de luz y oscuridad, más allá de esa puerta oscura, lo que me espera es el abrazo de mi amor perdido"._

—Dia, ¿En qué estás pensando? — Cuestionó con curiosidad cierta rubia mientras se aproximaba a la mencionada para situarse a su lado.

La mirada de la pelinegra yacía a primera vista perdida en el exterior, visualizando algún punto aleatorio en el patio de la escuela. Sin embargo, estando una vez junto a la ventana, uno podía darse cuenta qué es lo que le tenía tan entretenida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la pregunta que se le había hecho.

—Se ven muy adorables juntas, ¿no? — Mari no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquella tierna y divertida escena. Dia imitó su gesto, pero siendo éste un poco más débil haciendo que su rostro tomase una expresión algo nostálgica, la cual fue pasada desapercibida por su amiga.

A las afueras del edificio, se encontraba un par de chicas persiguiéndose la una a la otra. Una de ellas era pelirroja, de nombre Ruby, con el cabello atado en dos colitas que caían a cada lado de su cabeza. La otra chica de cabello oscuro y peinado bastante peculiar, Yoshiko; la perseguía con un furor increíble. Pareciera que quería recuperar algo que se encontraba en las manos de la más pequeña, aunque ésta última desplazaba el objeto hacia sus costados, por encima de su cabeza y también por detrás de su espalda para dificultarle así su labor de rescate.

No muy lejos de ahí, al pie de un árbol se encontraba Hanamaru, una chica de cabello castaño. Esta última hacia señas con ambas manos y gritaba cosas que eran indescifrables desde donde se encontraban Mari y Dia. Se le veía bastante divertida con el teatro que montaban sus amigas.

Llegó un momento en que todo aquello dio un giro que a la espectadora de ojos esmeralda no le gustó, provocando que en su cara se formara una mueca de desagrado.

Ruby se detuvo en seco y llevó con rapidez las manos a su espalda. El acto fue tan repentino que Yoshiko apenas tuvo tiempo para detenerse, su rostro quedando apenas a escasos centímetros del de la contraria. Sus mejillas tomaron un color parecido al cabello de su amiga, haciendo que ella se riera un poco por ello. Y antes de que pudiera quejarse, Ruby se paró en las puntas de sus pies y besó su nariz.

La peli azul se echó atrás de inmediato, cubriendo primero su rostro y después dando la espalda a las otras. Se cruzó de brazos y chilló en respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder. Se mostró ofendida en un principio, aunque el oír las risas de sus amigas le hizo dejar su vergüenza de lado y encarar nuevamente a Ruby tan solo para estirar sus mejillas en forma de venganza.

—Creí que ya lo habías superado. No tienes porqué ponerte de ese modo. Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por Ruby. — Habló Mari al notar la mala cara de Dia.

Era cierto. Lo que había dicho la rubia era bastante cierto. Y esa misma razón era lo que le hacía sentirse de esa manera, culpable. Al final, terminó por aprender la lección de la peor manera.

" _¿Por qué tienes que ser mi enemigo? (Seguramente nadie lo sabe). Cuando me siento tan atraída por ti. (No sé la verdad). Seguro es un mal sueño"._

Dia Kurosawa, primogénita de una familia de buen linaje, siempre fue una persona calmada pero estricta. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Trataba de mantener todo bajo control a cada instante, una persona sumamente responsable. Creció siguiendo el camino de lo que se le había enseñado era correcto y debido a eso nunca tuvo tropiezo alguno, a pesar de las malas influencias que pudieron cruzársele por enfrente.

Desde pequeña había sacado a relucir su gran inteligencia y astucia, cosas que le ayudaron a llegar muy lejos y lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera. La belleza era otra característica que solía influir en sus éxitos, destacando principalmente en cuestiones como su práctica en la danza tradicional japonesa.

Cualquiera pensaría que era la representación perfecta de una diosa. Lamentablemente no era así. Seguía siendo un ser humano como el resto y al igual que ellos, tenía sus defectos.

Por muchos años Dia, sobreprotegió a su hermana menor alejándola de cualquier cosa que ella misma consideraba maligna o inapropiada. Cualquier cosa que pudiese manchar la pureza de la pequeña pelirroja. Yoshiko Tsushima era una.

La mencionada era probablemente lo último que la Kurosawa mayor hubiera deseado para su hermana. Rebelde, desobediente, engreída, malvada; eran unos de los pocos adjetivos que usaba para describir a Yoshiko. La chica terminaba por lo menos tres veces por semana ya fuera en la sala del consejo estudiantil o en la oficina de la directora debido a su mal comportamiento dentro de la escuela. Las quejas contra su persona iban desde riñas con sus compañeras y profesores, hasta daños a la propiedad de la escuela. A pesar de eso, los directivos y los mismos docentes se negaban a echarle de la institución puesto que sus calificaciones eran bastante buenas además de que había llevado a Uranohoshi a las nacionales del concurso de matemáticas. Podría decirse que mantener al demonio ahí era cuestión de conveniencia para ellos.

" _Buscamos mientras no deseamos encontrarlo, pero tan pronto lo hacemos debemos aprovechar esa oportunidad para atacar"._

Junio había llegado y con ello la época de lluvias. En la última semana del mes, el clima se había mostrado bastante dócil. El cielo se mantuvo despejado y con un reluciente sol, que incluso los meteorólogos jurarían que no volvería a caer una sola gota el resto del año. Sin embargo, eso era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

Un viernes, día que justamente la pelinegra tenía bastante trabajo por hacer en el consejo estudiantil y por lo cual estaría un tiempo extra en la escuela, una torrencial lluvia se dejó venir así sin pleno aviso. Dia pensó que podría tomar prestado alguno de los paraguas que las estudiantes solían dejar olvidados, para su mala suerte todos habían sido solicitados ya por aquellas que no habían cargado los suyos ese día. Claro, no estaba pronosticado que el cielo se les iba a venir encima.

Salió a la entrada del edificio, al borde entre la seguridad de un refugio y la ira de los dioses. Su mirada se elevó al cielo, contemplando las furiosas nubes que no paraban de bombardearles con agua probablemente fría. Algunas alumnas huían del tormento, ya sea con su propio paraguas o compartiendo uno con alguien. Aparentemente todas estaban preparadas para eso, un tanto curioso.

Suspiró, con un poco de pesadez y fastidio por haber sido tan descuidada. Esa mañana había decidido sacar su paraguas pues ocupaba espacio significante en su portafolios, aseguraba que le haría bien para traer un poco del trabajo que tuviese en el consejo a casa. Frunció el ceño., molesta consigo misma por haber cometido ese error, aunque no todo era su culpa y eso en cierto modo le aliviaba.

Justo cuando pensó que aquello no podía ponerse peor, a su lado pudo escuchar una voz chillona que se quejaba y un par de pisadas escandalosas que acompañaban el lamento de la pobre alma. Al girarse a la derecha para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con quien menos hubiera deseado toparse en ese día, Yoshiko. Y hablando de ello, el encuentro fue como un milagro para Dia puesto que la chica no había ido a dar ni una sola vez con ella o con Mari en toda la semana. Como si mágicamente los demonios hubiesen abandonado su cuerpo y dejaran que viviera tranquila como una chica normal, lejos de esas tonterías del ángel caído.

Lo que hizo que la peli azul detuviera sus gruñidos y pataleos fue la sensación de una mirada que parecía penetrar hasta en su mente, entonces se encontró con Dia quien le observaba fijamente sin inmutarse siquiera por ser descubierta en él acto. A Yoshiko le pareció extraño ese comportamiento, pero aun así decidió seguir con el juego de la otra.

Solo un par de segundos bastó para que los ojos esmeraldas se movieran nuevamente en dirección de donde se encontraba la lluvia, fijándose definitivamente ahí. Fucsia imitó a esmeralda, permaneciendo así en silencio.

" _Por lo menos debo olvidar tu gentileza de aquel día. Limpiando el sudor de mi frente, juro que terminaré con todo eso con mis propias manos"._

Ninguna sabe cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, solo se dieron cuenta de que el tráfico a su alrededor había cesado y por ello intuyeron que se encontraban completamente solas en el lugar. La lluvia se había calmado un poco ya y aunque parecía seguro marcharse, ni Dia ni Yoshiko se movieron de ahí.

La pelinegra subió su brazo a la altura de su rostro con la cara interna de este hacia ella, su mirada viajó hasta su muñeca donde se hallaba un reloj. Quería determinar cuánto tiempo más era conveniente esperar a que todo cesara para poder irse a casa. Tic tac, el tiempo se acabó. Eso fue lo que la hora le indicó y rápidamente caminó al borde del techo que le protegía del agua.

Primero miró el cielo, después la entrada de la escuela, posteriormente a donde estaba la otra chica y finalmente a su reloj.

—Ya no puedo esperar, padre llegará pronto y debo cocinarle la cena. —

La peli azul se aproximó a ella con suma rapidez al momento en que escuchó eso. Tenía entendido que a pesar de que la familia Kurosawa tenía sirvientes en su casa, Dia solía preparar las comidas cada que su padre volvía de sus viajes de trabajo como recompensa por su ardua labor. La información, claro, era cortesía de la pequeña Ruby y Yoshiko sabía perfectamente que para ellas su padre lo era todo. Fallarle a él, sería una desgracia para ambas, sobre todo para Dia.

—Oye, toma esto. — Dijo mientras colocaba su mochila por encima de la cabeza de la Kurosawa, quien dio un saltito debido a la repentina cercanía entre ambas además que prácticamente le había llegado por detrás.

—¿Qué estás…? — No pudo concluir su pregunta, Yoshiko ya se había puesto a merced de la lluvia quedando completamente fuera de su alcance.

—Eso te protegerá. Está hecha de piel a diferencia de la tuya de tela que podría hacer que se mojen tus libros. — Dio media vuelta para encarar a Dia. —Agradece que la gran Yohane estaba aquí para ti. — Giró nuevamente sobre su eje para dirigirse a la salida, pero sus pies se entorpecieron y dio a parar al suelo cayendo sobre su trasero.

Con una mano sosteniendo la mochila en su cabeza, la pelinegra corrió hacia ella para así poderle ayudar a ponerse de pie. Una vez estuvo ahí, ofreció su mano a la menor quien dudó un momento si aceptar su ayuda o levantarse por su propia cuenta. El ego y la razón tuvieron una pequeña batalla en su mente, siendo la última la ganadora haciéndole tomar la mano de Dia.

Lo primero que hizo una vez estando de pie fue elevar su mirada al cielo y maldecir por lo que le acababa de suceder.

—Por un demonio, ¡déjame tranquila, aunque sea una vez! —

Como si un dios allá arriba le estuviera observando y se hubiera enfadado, un relámpago seguido de un estruendoso trueno cayó a no más de unas dos manzanas de ahí. Yoshiko saltó hacía atrás asustada, chocando con Dia. Repitiendo su acción, pero esta vez para apartarse y reincorporarse correctamente. Intentó disculparse, siendo callada de inmediato.

—Toma, no lo necesito. — No halló una mejor manera de rechazar su inusual, bastante inusual gentileza. No quiso sonar grosera o algo parecido pero su voz pareció sonar como si aquello le molestara.

—No te molestes, la necesitas más que yo.

—Tú no te molestes. Además, ¿No piensas hacer tarea? — Puso ambas manos en sus caderas e inclinándose hacia adelante le miró fijamente.

—Pff, Ruby puede…— En cuanto reaccionó a lo que estaba a punto de decir, cerró la boca. Desviando la mirada por el nerviosismo y cruzándose de brazos, como mostrándose desinteresada. —Digo, puedo hacerla mañana antes de clases. ¿Por quién me tomas? —

La mención de su hermana le molestó bastante, pero ese no era momento para comenzar una discusión, menos ahora que parecía que sus demonios se habían esfumado. En caso de que la bestia siguiera ahí, era mejor no despertarle.

—Eso es ridi…

—¡Cállate! — Exclamó con aparente enfado. ¿Por qué cuando intentaba ser buena le rechazaban de ese modo? Pasará lo que pasará no aceptaría que se la devolviera. —T-Te estoy diciendo que la tomes y te vayas. Se lo importante que es para ti estar a tiempo para él. ¡Así que lárgate de una buena vez! —

Los ojos de Dia se abrieron como dos grandes platos. A pesar de que le estaba gritando y hablando de mala gana, no se percibía ni una pizca de maldad a su alrededor. Entendió entonces por eso y sus palabras que en verdad lo estaba haciendo de buena voluntad. Quizá no era tanto por ella sino por Ruby, mejor aprovechar la oportunidad sin abusar tanto de ello.

La cara de Yoshiko estaba colorada de vergüenza, cosa que hizo sonreír ligeramente a la chica. Se golpeó mentalmente tras esa reacción y prosiguió a aceptar su oferta, pero lo haría con sus condiciones.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, tendrás que acompañarme hasta la parada de autobuses. Ahí te daré tu mochila. —

No esperó una respuesta, simplemente le tomó de la muñeca arrastrándole fuera de la institución.

Caminaba rápido, jalando a la otra consigo. Si se quejaba por la forma en que la llevaba eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sino el hecho de haber permanecido tanto tiempo a su lado sin hacerse un problema. Era incómodo y más porque Dia había decidido cubrir la cabeza de ambas usando la mochila. Juntas, hombro con hombro. Por un momento, la cercanía les inundó de calor a ambas.

" _¿Por qué te conocí? (Mi ardiente pecho revolotea). Sentí un vínculo definitivo entre nosotros. (Quería creer que no era una mentira). Pero esta ilusión se ha caído a pedazos, ¿no es así?"._

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde aquel suceso, Dia no podía explicarse aun todo lo que pasó ese día y los posteriores.

Yoshiko dejó de ser un cliente recurrente en la dirección definitivamente, las únicas veces que se paseaba por ahí y en el consejo estudiantil era para atender asuntos relacionados a cosas sin importancia sobre el club de arte, del cual se había vuelto presidenta. Los docentes comentaban en la sala de profesores el gran cambio que la chica había sufrido; en caso de algún problema ella simplemente callaba, escuchaba y obedecía. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía encontrar una explicación lógica a todo eso. Algunos incluso bromeaban diciendo que por fin le habían exorcizado. Yoshiko Tsushima se había vuelto un tema de tendencia entre profesores y alumnas, pero debido a razones completamente diferentes a como era en un inicio.

Dia había adoptado esa tendencia también, aunque de manera totalmente diferente. De pronto esa imagen de la chica de cabello azul de medianoche y ojos frambuesa se mantuvo impresa en su mente noche y día. El escuchar la voz profunda y seductora de Yohane en los pasillos de la escuela o en su propia casa, cuando Ruby le invitaba a quedarse, le estaban enloqueciendo poco a poco. Pero de todo aquello, lo que más le sacaba de quicio era esa sonrisa agradable y torpeza natural que veía todos los días.

En ocasiones se sorprendía a sí misma sonriendo como idiota al verla a lo lejos, deseándole los buenos días o buenas tardes al verle pasar junto a ella, e incluso una vez escribió su nombre en uno de sus cuadernos.

Se castigaba por cualquier pensamiento que la incluyera. Todo eso estaba mal. ¿Cómo es que había pasado eso? ¿Fue producto de lo que sucedió aquel día o simplemente un truco mental producto de su reciente buen comportamiento? No tenía la más mínima idea, solo sabía que cada vez que le veía con Ruby un sentimiento de enojo se apoderaba de ella. No era un enojo como el que comúnmente tenía, no como esas ganas inmensas de proteger a su hermana de ella sino por la cercanía que ambas compartían.

Las respuestas a sus cuestiones llegarían más rápido de lo que esperaba…

Dia se encontraba en la sala del consejo estudiantil haciendo sus cosas aburridas de siempre, como decía Kanan. Mucho papeleo de solicitudes, sugerencias, permisos, todo tan agobiante. La concentración de la chica fue perturbada cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera llegó a sus oídos. Como de rayo se puso de pie y corrió a la ventana para poder ver lo que sucedió.

¡Oh sorpresa! Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que Yoshiko estaba involucrada en ello, no parecía ser algo bueno pues la chica mantenía la cabeza baja mientras la profesora de deportes le regañaba. Al terminar lo que pareció un sermón señalo al edificio, justo donde estaba la dirección. Dia no perdió nada de tiempo y salió disparada al lugar que había sido señalado, necesitaba llegar ahí antes que ella.

Corrió por los pasillos, cosa que estaba prohibida; bajando las escaleras a punto de darse un buen golpe y derrapando hasta llegar a la oficina de Mari. No se tomó la molestia de tocar, sabía que a la rubia no le importaba que ella llegase así de repente, aunque si se sorprendió de verle tan agitada y con el rostro colorado.

—What happened? — Cuestionó poniendo ambas manos en el escritorio y levantándose de su asiento. La respuesta no llegó, pero si cierta peli azul acompañada de sus dos amigas y la profesora que Dia había visto antes.

Mari dirigió su mirada ahora a ellas, enarcando una ceja, extrañada de ver a Yoshiko de nuevo ahí con otro problema.

—Buenos días, directora Ohara. — Saludó la mujer, inclinando un poco su cabeza siendo imitada por las alumnas que le acompañaban. Notó la presencia de Dia. —Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo, pero hay un problema que se necesita atender de inmediato. — Puso su diestra en la espalda de la chica de ojos fucsia empujándole un poco para que se hiciera destacar del resto.

La chica de ojos ámbar se sentó nuevamente, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa. Entrelazó sus dedos y sobre el enlace posó su barbilla, haciendo una señal con su cabeza para que la docente hablara.

—Verá, parece que la señorita Tsushima ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pasó ahora? Sencillo, rompió uno de los cristales que conforman las puertas del edificio. —

Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala permaneciendo por varios segundos. Hanamaru mirada fijamente al suelo, Ruby tenía clavados sus ojos esmeraldas en Dia quien a su vez no apartaba su vista de esa cabellera oscura. La pequeña delincuente, mantuvo su mandíbula apretada con fuerza hasta que se dio cuenta que la directora esperaba su versión de la historia.

—¡No fue a propósito! — Exclamó con voz temblorosa, dando un paso firme al frente con sus ojos sobre los de Mari. En su rostro se podía ver impreso el miedo y la desesperación, también la súplica de que pudiese sacarle de ese lío.

—Eso no es cierto, yo vi como pateó la pelota directamente a su objetivo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estuve a punto de resbalar y por eso la pelota cambió de dirección. —

La profesora atacó y Yoshiko se defendió rápidamente.

Su discusión duró no poco más de cinco minutos, todas en silencio a excepción de la acusadora y la acusada que continuaban lanzándose palabras la una a la otra. Una vez fue suficiente, la rubia se puso de pie azotando la mesa con las palmas. El ruido sorprendió a las dos que estaban peleando y ambas solo agacharon la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—Entiendo la situación. Solo puedo decir una cosa…— Su voz estaba cargada de seriedad, algo muy raro de ver en ella. —Yoshiko-chan, lo siento, pero tendrás que pagar por el daño que has causado. —

Lo que pasó enseguida transcurrió en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Yoshiko se llenaron de lágrimas, su rostro arrugado en una expresión furiosa saliendo corriendo de ahí y siendo perseguida por Ruby, Hanamaru se les unió después. La profesora sonreía con satisfacción, como si hubiese ganado alguna clase de gran concurso o algo por el estilo. Dia apretó los dientes y aunque quería hacer lo mismo que las niñas de primero, permaneció en su lugar pues presentía que algo interesante iba a pasar.

" _Fingiendo no escuchar la voz de mi corazón mientras comienzo a correr, mis contradicciones vacilan. Estos preciados sentimientos, imperdonables sentimientos. Quiero confirmarlos, ser débil es doloroso"._

A la salida, Dia buscó a Yoshiko, deseaba darle la buena noticia. Tanto Mari como ella habían creído en su historia, su comportamiento ante aquel peligro llamado castigo fue diferente a lo usual y se dieron cuenta que no estaba mintiendo, todo había sido un accidente causado en primera instancia por su mala suerte. Buscó en los salones de primero, pero le dijeron que ya se había ido junto con Hanamaru y Ruby. En su camino se encontró con la castaña y al preguntarle sobre ella le informó que estaba esperando afuera con Ruby.

La gran sonrisa con la que Dia había estado haciendo su recorrido pronto fue borrada cuando se encontró a tan solicitado par de chicas. Como había dicho Hanamaru, estaban afuera sentadas al pie de un árbol. Yoshiko con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la pelirroja. Estaban charlando tranquilamente, parecía que el coraje desapareció de su rostro. Eso le alegró.

Quiso acercarse, siendo detenida por una extraña sensación. Se mantuvo en su posición observándolas por un poco más de tiempo. Tal parece que la de ojos frambuesa dijo algo divertido pues Ruby se soltó a reír. Yoshiko quiso quejarse, pero cuando se giró a verle, lo inesperado ocurrió.

" _Al final de la pena (el destino es) ahora un inmutable amor perdido"._

Dia Kurosawa no supo en que momento fue que llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Su rostro contra el futón que estaba ya impregnado de lágrimas y sudor, impregnado del sufrimiento de un corazón roto. Permaneció un momento en esa posición hasta que se por fin se calmó, en cierto sentido. Ya no lloraba, su respiración y corazón seguían agitados luchando por alejar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Apretó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios. A veces decían que el dolor físico ayudaba a olvidar cualquier cosa incluso las penas.

Un par de minutos más pasaron y finalmente se encontró en calma. Haciendo un recuento de todos los sucesos desde ese día hasta el presente, buscando alguna razón, una explicación que le dijera el porqué de ese hueco en su interior. La respuesta fue sencilla, estaba enamorada de Yoshiko Tsushima.

Su yo de hace algunas semanas se hubiera colgado de un árbol ante tal descubrimiento, sin embargo, con el paso de aquellos días se dio cuenta de que aquello no era tan malo, no del todo. El problema con ello era Ruby. Dia se dijo tantas veces que era imposible que su hermana menor estuviera interesada de esa forma en su amiga, la escena de la que fue testigo le dijo lo contrario.

Un golpe a su puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándole a reincorporarse rápidamente y arreglarse por lo menos para verse presentable para quien se encontraba del otro lado. Una vez lista, dio la indicación de que podían pasar. Mala idea.

Frente a ella estaban dos chicas, la primera era Ruby y la segunda su amor imposible. Estaban tomadas de la mano, algo nerviosas pero con un rostro que mostraba determinación, sobre todo el de Yoshiko.

Se aproximaron a ella sin decir ni una sola palabra, se miraron la una a la otra por unos segundos y finalmente se soltaron. Dia se puso de pie, quedando bastante cerca de la peli azul, cosa que le inyectó las venas con una inquietud enorme. Sostuvieron sus miradas un momento, esmeralda contra fucsia. Y cuando se apartaron Yoshiko fue la primera en hablar.

—Escucha, Dia. Se que no te agrado,

Eso de ninguna manera.

— que piensas que soy terrible y una mala influencia para Ruby.

Por supuesto que no, cambie de opinión.

—Pero esto es algo con lo que no puedo más.

Detente.

—Es prácticamente imposible ocultarlo cuando todos se han dado cuenta,

No lo hagas.

— todos a excepción de ti. Y la verdad es que…

¡Alto, no lo digas!

—Ruby y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas. —

…

Contrario a lo que deseaba su corazón, se mostró con enfado, el ceño fruncido. Pero tan pronto como esa faceta apareció en si rostro, se desvaneció, dejando paso a una expresión más suave y melancólica. Sonrió. Se esforzó por que fuera la sonrisa más natural posible, una que ocultara y callara el sonido de su corazón haciéndose pedazos.

Con una mano sobre el hombro de Yoshiko, le hizo retroceder hasta donde estaba Ruby poniendo la otra mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. En ningún momento dejó de sonreír y terminó por expresar la gran alegría que sentía por ellas dos. El orgullo de hermana mayor al ver que Ruby pudo por fin enfrentarse a ella y atreverse a desplegar sus alas para emprender el vuelo. Y lo más importante, se disculpó con Yoshiko por haberle tratado mal por tanto tiempo, por juzgarle sin siquiera conocerla.

Dia comprendió en ese momento que todo aquello fue un castigo divino, por ser como era, dejarse llevar por las locuras de la enseñanza que había recibido, por vivir en un mundo tan cuadrado que le impedía ver los colores de la vida, las nuevas formas, el amor. Ese sentimiento que tenía en su interior era puro, lo sabía. Sin embargo, el de Ruby lo era aún más y fue por ello que la pequeña Kurosawa fue quien se ganó el derecho y el honor de ser nombrada el alma gemela de Yoshiko. Estaba celosa de ello, sí, nada más podía hacer que aceptar el destino de amar sin ser amada y ver a su preciada persona estar al lado de alguien más. Solo esperaba que algún día alguien allá afuera le quisiese con tanto fervor como lo hacían esas dos… deseaba que ese día no tardase bastante.

* * *

 **Buenas, sé que es algo largo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Lo único que puedo decir es que no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha. Aunque inicialmente iba a ser más que esto, las restricciones del reto me impidieron continuar.**

 **Es un one shot pero quizá algún día me atreva a convertirla en una bonita historia en forma.**


End file.
